The Rutgers Center of Alcohol Studies (CAS) requests funding to continue its predoctoral training program. The program training clinical psychologists in the issues and methods of clinical alcohol research, including nosological research, randomized clinical trials, program evaluation research, and health services research. Trainees are drawn from two very strong programs at Rutgers University-the Clinical Psychology Training Program in the Psychology program (Ph.D. candidates), and the Graduate School of Applied and Professional Psychology (GSAPP) (Psy.D. candidates). Six predoctoral trainees are included in the training program. Trainees' backgrounds vary, with some entering directly after completing their undergraduate degree requirements, while others have had more extensive clinical and research experiences and may have obtained a Masters' degree prior to entering the Rutgers program. Trainees are staggered in their year in the program, with an ideal balance including on Ph.D. clinical psychology student at each of the first, second, third and fourth years, and two Psy.D. candidates. Ph.D. students are supported for four years; Psy.D. students are supported for two years, typically in the third and fourth years. During the years they are supported the Psy.D. students learn program evaluation methods and complete an applied program evaluation study for their doctoral dissertation. Faculty are drawn from several units of the University. The nine Core faculty are psychologists with the experience and expertise to serve as primary research mentors to trainees. The five Contributing Faculty include researchers and clinicians with primary expertise in sociology, statistics and measurement, and delivery of clinical services. All have expertise in addictions-related research topics. The primary training facilities are the Center of Alcohol Studies, the Department of Psychology, and the Graduate School of Applied and Professional Psychology. Trainees participate directly in ongoing clinical research studies, take courses offered jointly by the Center of Alcohol Studies and the Psychology Department and participate in a weekly Addictions Seminar that focuses on special topics in addictions research and serves as a venue for trainee presentations. Trainees learn a core of clinical research skills related to data collection methodologies and techniques, data management and data analysis.